The Outsider
by Candylovin Fehrian
Summary: Something strange is going on in Roswell, a ship has crashed again, and there is someone new in town... This is mostly M&M, ow and Tess is good, goofy, but good... Please R&R!
1. Another crash

"What do you mean by that Spacebrain?" Maria ranted.

Again Michael managed to piss her of. He didn't want to be with her but he sure as hell was annoying her big time.

"You know what I mean," Michael said, "I can't have you there, cause its dangerous!"

Max was watching the scene unfold with a smirk, those two could fight like cats and dogs, but meanwhile the sparks were flying.

Checking his watch, he decided it was time to come between them.

"Michael, I hate to bother you, but if we don't go now, the lead will be gone."

A few hours earlier Max got a call from Isabel, saying there has been a sighting near the caves. They were heading there now, if he could pull Michael away from Hurricane DeLuca.

"Just stay here, we will be back soon."

"But what if something happens, and no one will know where you are, maybe something evil is there waiting for you to arrive like little snacks he can eat!"

Maria was almost in a frenzy.

Although Michael knew she was freaking out a little, he was a little nervous, they didn't know what they would find there.

"Look, we all have our powers, so it'll be alright. Just stay here, we'll call if something happens, ok?"

Michael tried to sound reassuring, not that he knew how to, but for Maria he would try.

Maria relaxed a little, "So you will call if its over?"

"Yeah but now I have to go before Max' head will explode" he added with a chuckle.

Maria smiled a little at that. Their eyes met and, suddenly their smiles faded. I will never get bored with this, Maria thought. Their lips met in a gentle but passionate kiss. It ended quickly, because Max, who was a little disappointed Liz wasn't there to say goodbye to, pulled Michael by his arm. Thereby breaking the moment. As the doors swung close, Maria heard Michael mutter something about urges and how Max should act on his urges.

She smiled, not knowing what lay ahead of them.

_The caves_

It was dark en dusty in the early evening desert.

The roar of the jeep broke the heavy silence that laid there.

The four aliens cautiously came out of the car. At first, they saw nothing, but suddenly Michael saw some movement behind a rock. He nudged Max in the back.

"Over there", he said while pointing to the rock.

With their hands drawn, they slowly walked to the mischievous rock.

Suddenly a dark figure jumped from behind, shocking the aliens with his appearance.

Max threw up his protection shield immediately, and for a few seconds there was a deafening silence. The figure that jumped from behind the rock appeared to be a tall, lanky boy with pitch-black hair. He also had his hand up as if he was defending himself.

Tess was the first to speak.

"Who are you! What are you doing here?"

It looked like the boy was about to answer, but suddenly… BOOM

The large explosion came from out of nowhere and threw everyone a few yards backwards. Isabel was the first to recover. "Is everyone alright?"

She nervously looked around, the boy was gone and her friends were laying on the ground around here.

"Max, wake up, please!" Suddenly she heard a slight moan from her brother, as he was shaking his head to become clear again. A hand on her shoulder drew her attention, she lashed out with her free hand… Hitting Tess upside the head.

"Ouch", the tiny blonde squeaked.

As Max was sitting up, he spoke three dreaded words: "Where's Michael?"


	2. What happened?

2

_Meanwhile at the Crashdown_

Maria was pacing while Liz was wiping the tables.

"I can't believe you're so calm about this, they can be in some serious trouble."

"Maria, they have their powers, and Max can use his protection shield now. They'll be fine."

"Yeah, at least your Czechoslovakian is good at using his powers, mine would probably blow up a rock or something…"

" Someone needs to sniff some oils", Kyle joked, coming out of his seat.

" Can it, Buddha boy!" Maria said, while putting her hand in her apron, just to find out that there was nothing in it. She knew she was overreacting a bit, but her gut told her this was no normal alien fieldtrip.

"We just have to wait and see", Liz said, also a little bit worried, because Maria could be a drama queen, but she usually went with her gut feelings.

"Wait and see…" Maria repeated as some sort of mantra.

_The caves_

"Michael! Where are you?"

"He can't just disappear", Tess said. They were getting really worried. The explosion hadn't been that hard. Everyone was a little shaken and had minor bruises, but nothing serious.

"Max, look! Over there, it looks like the explosion came from here", Isabel said while carefully walking over there.

"Watch out Iz, if that's were the explosion came from it could be dangerous."

A loud gasp from Isabel could be heard, "Max, Tess, he's over here, o my god!"

The two aliens ran over to where Isabel was standing.

And met a sight they never wanted to see, their brother was laying on the ground with a huge gash marring his forehead. Blood was flowing freely from it.

"Max, you have to heal him, hurry!"

With the combined efforts of Isabel and Tess they dragged Michael from the hole he was lying in to a place a little further from the hole.

Max surveyed the injuries of his almost-brother, this wasn't going to be easy…

There was the gash on Michaels forehead, and he could also see some other injuries on parts of his body. And he didn't even know if there were broken bones.

"Max hurry!" Isabel yelled, breaking Max out of his reverie.

Putting his hand on his brothers head, he started making the connection, it was harder because Michael wasn't awake, but luckily he was able to start a connection.

Although he was quite experienced with healing, he wasn't prepared for the flashes that hit him.

Flash

Michael pulling back his hand from the two kids. Feeling fear for the huge lights coming at them…

Flash

Michael in different foster homes, always in the background, and finally in Hanks trailer. Hope that this would be his real home, like Max and Isabels home…

Flash

Fear and pain as Hank was looming over him with his belt ready…

Flash

Feelings of love for a small pixie girl…

Max smiled inwardly, he knew it, if only Maria could see it.

But now he had to concentrate on healing his friend, just a few more bones to mend.

Isabel and Tess were watching fearfully how Max was healing their friend.

Suddenly Max took his hand from Michael, a low moan could be heard from the newly healed alien.

"Jeez Max, didn't know you liked the touchy feely crap", he said while rubbing his head and getting up.

"Michael!" Suddenly he was bowled over by two screaming girls.

"What happened, you were standing with us, how could you end up over there?" Max, always the reasonable one, asked.

"I don't know, I was standing with you guys, but suddenly I thought I heard something and I turned. And that was when everything went black."

"We're just really happy you're okay!" Isabel said, finally letting go of him.

"Did you find out what caused that big bang?" Michael asked.

"No, but let's take a look," Max replied.

Walking over to the whole where the explosion came from, they started looking for something that could tell them what the hell happened here.

"Wait a minute, Max. Where did that boy go?"

Three heads shot up, in all the confusion, no one had thought of the boy they saw right before the explosion.

"I don't know, it's like he just disappeared", Max said.

"Do you think he was an enemy?" Tess chimed in.

"I don't know, but we should be careful. And that also means that Liz, Maria, Alex and even Kyle should be informed", Max decided while looking at Michael who was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yeah they should", he finally said.

Everyone looked at him with strange faces, they did not see that coming.

"Wow Michael, I never saw you as a following type", Tess said. Michael smirked at her.

"I just think we should protect them, they can't get hurt because of us." He said.

"Well, I don't think we can find something in the dark, so let's come back here in the morning, all right?" Max said, trying to change the subject. He knew what Michael meant by protecting, an he didn't want Maria to get hurt again.

Everyone agreed to that, they were all a bit shocked by their little clash with reality.

_The Crashdown_

The restaurant was completely empty, except for four people sitting in one of the booths of the café.

"They should have been back hours ago," Maria said while rolling around the ketchup bottle.

"They will be back soon, I promise," Liz said, trying to comfort her friend, while she was also beginning to get really worried for their alien friends.

Suddenly the front door flew open and 4 sullen looking aliens walked in.

Maria was up in a second and jumped in Michaels arms, "Are you all right, it felt like something was wrong?"

Michael looked surprised, could she have felt it? Did they have that strong a bond?

"Well…" Tess started, but Max cut her off. "Everything went fine, but we all have to be careful," he said.

"Why, what happened?" Liz asked, suddenly getting nervous.

"We did find something," Max started, " There was someone there, but after ehh.. Well we got distracted, and after that he was gone. But he could be dangerous. So everyone has to be careful."

"What distracted you Max?" Maria asked. She had noticed Max' hesitation and she wanted to know what went wrong.

Michael looked at Max and nodded ever so slightly.

"Well," Max continued, "there was an explosion…"

"A what?" Alex asked, suddenly realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"An explosion," Max repeated, "and we all got knocked out."

"Oh my god, Michael are you all right, you weren't hurt were you?" Maria said while running her hands over Michaels body.

"It's okay,"" he said, "Max fixed it."

"Fixed what?" Maria asked, getting suspicious.

"Well…" Tess said again.

"Michael was closest to the explosion."


	3. Explaining

Maria's eyes went as big as saucers, while the rest of the gang silently decided to give them some privacy. Max and Liz went to the brake room, followed by Isabel and Tess.

Kyle just stood there, watching what would happen next with an amused expression on his face. Well, until Tess turned around and motioned for him to follow them. But Kyle just stood there, rooted to the spot, as if he was watching a National Geographic documentary.

Wack

A smack to the head brought him back to reality.

"Ouch Tess, why'd you do that for?" he asked with a look of utter disbelief in his eyes.

Tess just shook her head and pulled him into the break room.

"So, care to explain Spaceboy?" Maria tried to remain calm. 'Okay, so he had been hurt, it's okay, Max was there. But what if he wasn't? Would he have died, oh my g-…' Her thoughts went out of control.

Michael saw Maria was about to freak out, so he decided to calm her down before Hurricane DeLuca emerged. He grabbed her shoulders and gruffly said, "Maria cool it, I'm fine. Yeah I was hurt, but Max fixed it, okay?"

That seemed to calm her down a bit. Her emerald green eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I was just so worried! I felt that something was wrong", she squeaked while holding on to him for dear life.

Michael was baffled. How could she have felt that? His emotions were out of control, but one feeling overwhelmed him the most. Love, for his Maria, the pixie girl who broke down his walls and showed him how it felt to love and be loved.

After their little 'moment' Maria broke out of their embrace.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, to keep it short, we saw someone, possibly an alien, were about to interrogate him, got blown away and decided it wasn't safe, so we came back here", Michael said while the others came back from the back room.

Kyle put his head around the door, "Is it safe now?" he quipped. Maria didn't hesitate and threw her notebook at him. But he had already pulled the door closed, so it bounced against the door.

"Guess that's a yes", Kyle said, walking confidently into the dining area.

When everyone was sitting down, Max took the lead.

"We have to be careful, and I think it would be best if we carried on like nothing happened-"

"Maxwell…" came the dangerously low voice of Michael.

"I know Michael, I'm just saying we should keep a low profile for a while. We will go back to the site in a few weeks. I believe that's best for all of us, don't you?" Max said in a soft tone. And for once Michael, as well as the rest of their tiny group, agreed.

The following days went by without a hitch. Although they were all keeping an eye on each other.

Maria was walking to her car, after getting a call from her mom, who wanted her to pick up some alien stuff for the shop. She got into her old beat up Jetta, softly mumbling under her breath how she hated those stupid alien dolls.

A sudden voice from the backseat made her jump up and hit her head against the roof of the car.

"Rather have the real thing, don't you?" Michael smirked, earning an evil DeLuca glare.

"What are you doing hiding in my car? I know we have to be careful and all, but you don't have to go spying on me!" she exclaimed, feeling a little flushed from all this attention she was getting suddenly.

"I just felt like going for a ride, and since you were about to do that, I thought I'd join you. So, are you going to drive, or do you plan to just sit there and do nothing?" Michael grinned. He loved these little moments between them. Although he would never admit that to anyone.

"Ehh, yeah. I was just going to pick up some goods for the store", Maria said while starting the car and driving off into the desert.

"Well, drive on", Michael said, getting comfortable on the passenger seat.

After picking up the alien dolls it was already dark outside. They were driving in silence, Maria was asleep on the passenger side and Michael had taken the wheel. Maria yawned and stretched her body a little.

"So, you're my babysitter now? My protector?"

Michaels face remained stoic.

"You know, just when I think I get you all figured out, you do something completely different", she sighed.

She saw a small smile tugging on his lips and put her hand on his hand. She glanced out the front window and gasped.

"Michael look out! There's someone there!" she yelled.

Michael screeched the car to a halt, just a few inches away from the person standing on the road. His eyes went wide:

"It's him…"


	4. Who are you?

The boy they had seen earlier just stood there and watched them. Michael was about to get out of the car when Maria suddenly clasped on to his arm.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, afraid the boy would hear her.

"I'm going to step out and find out who he is and what he's doing here. You stay put!" he replied, unclenching her hand from his arm.

"Not without me you're not," she mumbled before also stepping out of the car.

Michael slowly got out of the car, giving Maria glare she tried to avoid, knowing she pissed him off by ignoring him.

Both Michael and the boy slowly raised their hands.

"Who are you?" Michael shouted.

Maria, despite the possibly dangerous situation, rolled her eyes. God, how could he be so blunt. Especially since the boy looked ready to bolt. She decided to but in.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We're the good guys…" She thought for a second, "Are you?"

She studied the boy for a while. He was tall and lanky, had a long face with grey blue eyes and pitch-black hair which stood up at the ends. He couldn't be much older as 16.

Michael was standing as still as a statue, like he was expecting the boy to bolt any minute. And suddenly, he spoke…

"Y-Yes, I mean, who are you?"

Michael spoke up, "We are asking the questions here. So who are you and where are you from?"

Meanwhile Maria had slowly approached the boy, until she was just a few feet away. With careful moves she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing him to lower down his still outstretched hand.

"So I'm guessing you have Samantha-genie powers?" she asked him in a soft tone. The boy gave her a confusing glance. Maria explained, " You're alien right?"

"How do you know?" he asked, sudden panic evident in his voice and face.

"Well, the whole hand thing is a little obvious, you see my Spaceboy over there? Guess who also has powers…"

The boy got an understanding look on his face, actually he looked relieved. He turned to Michael, "You… You're like me?" he asked him.

"Look, if you mean if I'm from outer space, then yeah… Now answer my friggin question would you! Who are you!"

Michael was getting frustrated. So they knew he was alien, he seemed frightened and he 'said' he was on their side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Robin, on my planet I am known as Cirdan," and as an afterthought he added, "we have to run…"

Maria snorted, "Ofcourse not, you're safe with us."

"No," Robin said, "We have to run, now! Someone is after me, or rather something."

Maria's eyes widened, she frantically searched the area, as was Michael.

"It followed me, that was where the explosion came from the other day, but I'll explain later, now we have to go, and fast!" he said while they all heard footsteps. The jumped in the car, including their newly found alien and took of like a bullet leaving the gun.

Leaving an unknown figure standing in their dust…


	5. Bringing home an alien

While driving, Maria had called Liz and the others, so they could meet at Michaels apartment. She decided not to tell them about their alien company, that would only scare them more then needed. And besides, if she knew them as well as she thought, they would freak out anyway, so why freak them out now, when they could freak out later. She smiled inwardly at her little joke. Michael noticed.

"Something funny DeLuca?"

Maria glanced at him from her place next to him and retorted, "Well I was actually thinking about how I like seeing you like this."

"Like what? Behind the wheel? Or pissed off at you?" he smirked.

"Freaked out" Maria muttered, but with a smirk forming on her face. "And seeing how you freak out a lot, I like seeing you… A lot."

Michael took his eyes of the road for a second to look at her, and she couldn't define his look. It was soft, nothing like his usual hard and stony looks. She softened a little and smiled at him, wishing they were alone right now, and not in the company of another alien. A sudden voice from the backseat took her back to the present.

"So this is what flirting looks like, right?" the teenage boy asked, with a serious expression on his face.

Maria looked down, trying to hide her blushing face. As she peaked at Michael through her eyelashes, she saw him look in the rear-view mirror and mouth a yes to the other alien. She playfully punched his arm.

"Just drive Spaceboy."

---

Arriving at Michaels apartment the others had already arrived… And as soon as the trio entered the room questions were fired at them.

"What happened?"

"Are you alright?"

"Who is that?"

"Don't you have any dingdongs…?" Kyle asked, unaware of the weird looks everyone was giving him.

"What? I'm hungry, I can't worry on an empty stomach…"

This eased the tension an bit and Max turned towards the three newcomers.

"So, who is your guest?"

Michael decided the best way to tell was to just dive in,

"This is Robin, he's an alien…"

Looking at everyone's reactions, Maria grinned, she had been right. They were freaking out, Max had a worried frown on his face, while he was thoroughly watching the boy. Isabels eyes were now tiny slits as she also examined the new alien. Liz had moved a little closer to Max, probably to be safe if something happened. Kyle and Tess were just openly staring at the other alien.

The first one to actually speak was, of course, Max.

"So… He's an alien?"

Robin decided to say something, after all those stares he started to feel a little uncomfortable. So he raised up his hand, as a hello gesture, and said the first thing he could come up with. "Hi, and yes I'm an alien from Antar. Nice to meet you all. And sorry for the explosion…"

Isabels eyes widened, " That was you? How could you do that! Michael, you brought an evil alien to us?" she almost screamed.

Michael decided to explain, before his 'sister' blew up herself.

"Isabel, calm down. He's not evil, well, that's what we think… But he didn't cause that explosion, something else did." A sudden thought coming to him, he turned to Robin, "You don't happen to know who did cause that explosion, do you?"

For a second the new alien looked a bit uncomfortable but then he slowly responded. "Well yes." He paused for a second before continuing, " He is from our planet and he is pure evil. That's the reason I came here, to warn you before he could get to you. In your previous lives he succeeded in killing you, and knowing that you were here, he decided to make sure you would never return. By destroying you… again."

At that moment you could have heard a pin drop, everybody was listening to his story and waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. So Michael, always the impatient one, asked him who was after them.

The boy's eyes widened a bit and Maria thought she saw raw fear there. But he continued,

"He rules our planet now, I believe you have already heard from him. His name is Kivar…


	6. Keeping enemies close

_**A/N I'm sorry, this is very short, but I think this explains a lot... Enjoy!**_

Maria gazed unseeingly at the TV. It was late and everyone had gone home. Max had took Isabel and Liz home while Tess and Kyle had also left together to go to the Valenti residence. This way everyone had had an alien at their side, for protection. Maria shivered unwillingly. Although she didn't want to admit is, she was scared. For her life, for her friends' lives but most of al for Michaels life. Looking over at him, she tried to bury that fear, telling herself that he had powers, and he would be fine. As long as she was there to support him.

Michael saw Maria staring, but decided not to give a comment, she looked scared enough already. To be honest, he was feeling the same way. Not for himself, he would never do that. He still felt like he got everything he deserved if something would happen to him. 'Thanks Hank' was a thought that came to him at moments like that. No, the one thing he was scared of, was that something would happen to his pixie. The girl who had stolen his heart, the minute she accused him of abducting her. He smiled a small smile before turning his attention back to the television set and the hockey game which was playing.

The two of them were so in to their own thoughts, they didn't notice their houseguest, slowly creeping outside, through the backdoor…

After the hockey game was over, Maria checked her watch, "Michael, I should go."

"You should stay here, it's not safe Maria. Besides, your mom isn't home right?"

"What if my mom comes home early and I'm not there. She'll flip and we are gonna be in deeper trouble than we already are."

"Fine, but I'll walk you there."

Maria knew him well enough not to argue any further. He was stubborn as a mule…

"Fine, but," she added with a grin, "who will walk you home Spaceboy?"

"Ha ha, very funny, but you know, if something happens I'll just blow it up."

"Men," Maria mumbled, before standing up to fetch her coat and hauling up her lazy Spaceboy from his terribly comfortable couch.

- - -

_Meanwhile somewhere in the desert_

"Were you able to reach our goal? Are they still unknowing?"

"Yes, my Lord, they have taken me in, and they think you are after them."

The shadowy figure gave a small grumble which could have been interpreted as a laugh.

" I would never have thought you would be the one who would succeed in bringing them down," the dark figure lamented.

The other person snorted, "Blood relations don't mean anything to me, only if theirs is the blood that covers the ground…"

"It doesn't matter. Continue your actions, and find out everything about their group. What is their bond, find out who is the weakest and start there."

"Yes sir," the voice responded. But the other figure had already disappeared. So the person turned around and headed back. Back to the place where he would betray his kin, and he was going to enjoy any minute of it…


End file.
